A conventional automatic sliding door is attached with a foreign object detection apparatus. For example, JP-A-11-271154 discloses a foreign object detection apparatus that includes a pressure-sensitive sensor having a cord shape with a circular cross-section. The pressure-sensitive sensor is inserted in a holding portion of a protector having a cylindrical shape. The protector has an attaching leg, and the attaching leg is bonded between a pinching portion and a pinching plate disposed at a front end of a door panel. Accordingly, the pressure-sensitive sensor is attached to the door panel.